Orochimaru's Secret Technique
by DyingHerInnocence
Summary: Setiap orang punya rahasia. Begitu juga dengan Orochimaru. Apalagi kalau rahasia itu berhubungan dengan teknik untuk mengalahkan musuhnya...


Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan ide dari saudara saya, **Rizky **(Dia _kekeuh_ agar namanya dimasukan dalam fic ini). Semoga bisa sedikit meringankan hati anda dengan tawa – walaupun cerita ini cenderung jayuz.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan segala karakter, properti, nama, dan isinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfic ini dibuat tanpa izin oleh fan untuk kesenangan fan semata.

**Orochimaru's Secret Technique**

Setiap orang punya rahasia. Begitu juga dengan Orochimaru. Apalagi kalau rahasia itu berhubungan dengan teknik untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. Seperti kata pepatah, kalau ingin menipu musuh, maka kita harus menipu teman juga. Alhasil, Orochimaru tidak pernah mengatakan teknik rahasianya kepada bawahannya yang paling ia percaya, Kabuto.

Tapi Kabuto tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk bisa dengan mudahnya ditipu oleh Orochimaru.

Di _markas_ mereka yang besar itu, kotor, berantakan, dan berliku-liku, Kabuto menyadari ada ruangan rahasia di salah satu bagiannya. Dan seingat Kabuto, orang yang ia ketahui sebagai tuannya itu, sering menghilang jejaknya di sisi itu. Ia berpikir, kira-kira apakah yang direncanakan Orochimaru – dan apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai ia tidak mengatakannya kepada Kabuto. Kabuto mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyelidikinya.

Dan waktunya jatuh pada malam sebelum rencana penyerangan ke desa Konoha.

Malam hari, ruangan yang berliku itu terlihat begitu gelap. Cahaya yang sangat sedikit membuat orang untuk sulit untuk melihat. Lantai yang hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan tanah membuat orang tak nyaman untuk bergerak. Dinding yang kotor dan mungkin ada sesuatu yang menempel disana membuat berjalan disini tak menyenangkan. Tapi bukan penyelidikan namanya kalau dari itu saja ia tidak bisa bertahan.

Melewati jalan yang berliku, tidak ditangkap keberadaannya oleh manusia yang lebih mirip ular itu memang sangatlah sulit. Tetapi Kabuto tahu, ia bisa melakukannya. Buktinya ia bisa masuk ke ruangan rahasia yang selama ini menjadi tempat Orochimaru melakukan _sesuatu_. Kabuto melirik sedikit ke dalam, ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru dan...

...saat itu, matanya terbelalak.

-------------

Penyerangan di desa Konoha oleh Orochimaru membuat seluruh penghuni Kohona panik, banyak yang terluka dan suasana menjadi begitu gaduh. Berbagai unit dikerahkan untuk menyelesaikan suasana yang membuat _gerah_ ini. Dan Hokage Ketiga sudah memutuskannya, ia akan melawan Orochimaru, bahkan kalau perlu membunuhnya. Keputusannya itu terbuat ketika ia harus berhadapan satu lawan satu di atap sebuah rumah.

Awan yang gelap malam itu dan bulan yang bersinar terang – tapi bernuansa kelam, membuat suasana lebih mencekam. Orochimaru tersenyum licik, dia menyiapkan sesuatu untuk melawan Hokage Ketiga, dan Hokage Ketiga sudah dapat menerka apa itu.

"Lihatlah, kakek tua. Kamu akan segela kalah begitu aku membangunkan mereka!"

Segera Orochimaru menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan cepat. Ia membentuk berbagai segel, bersiap untuk melakukan sebuah jurus pemanggilan. Hokage Ketiga berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mencegahnya, tetapi sayang, terlambat.

"Kuchiyose!"

Dua buah sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Hokage Ketiga muncul di kedua sisi Orochimaru. Hokage Pertama dan Hokage Kedua, ia yakin itu.

"Orochimaru, kamu...!" Hokage Ketiga terkejut dengan perbuatan Orochimaru, tentu saja ia juga sangat kesal. Tetapi Orochimaru malah membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Hokage Ketiga!" Segera ia menggerakan tangan kanannya ke depan. "Hokage Pertama... lakukanlah!"

Segera, Hokage Pertama mengeluarkan berbagai tumbuhan disekeliling mereka. Hokage Ketiga menjadi panik, Orochimaru tidak menyia-nyiakan hal ini dan segera menggerakan tangan kirinya.

"Hokage Kedua... sekarang!"

Keluarlah air yang banyak dari atas. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang tadi _dikeluarkan_ oleh Hokage Pertama menjadi tumbuh semakin besar, tumbuh, tumbuh, dan...

...alhasil, jadilah sebuah kebun yang indah di tengah malam yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan itu.

Hokage ketiga hanya terdiam sambil melihat hasil perbuatan Orochimaru, sementara Orochimaru, dengan bangganya, tertawa.

"Lihat, Hokage Ketiga! Kamu pasti tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti aku! Aku bisa menciptakan kebun yang seindah ini dalam sekejap, hebat kan?! Hahahahaha...!!!"

Setelah itu, Orochimaru dan bawahannya panen berbagai macam buah dan tumbuhan. Hokage Ketiga hanya terdiam melihatnya.

Ada yang bilang kalau hasil panennya dibagikan ke penduduk lainnya, tapi itu cerita lain...


End file.
